Playing The Part
by TheFastTalker
Summary: Murdock finds himself stuck between a rock and a hard place when Face is accused of a crime he didn't commit. Set three years after Mexico.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! This is my first attempt at a FanFic so be please be kind. I am actually having more issues figuring out the uploading process - I am sorry about the double upload (This was going to be called "Playing the Part" but after my issues it wouldn't let me call it that any longer) . I don't own the anything A-Team related or any other known characters that may be referred to during my story. O/C are mine.

* * *

><p>"If you look the part, you can play the part...that's what Facey said" Murdock chanted his newly found mantra to himself as he sprinted across the base.<p>

Rounding the bend, his housing complex came into sight and he cursed to himself for not just signing out a damn Jeep. He had been right there in the motor pool with BA, when that mouthy Lieutenant Carter started shooting his mouth off. Something about the MPs taking Peck in for questioning about a rash of thefts on base. As soon as Carter was gone Murdock took off running – leaving BA standing in the motor pool with a strange look on his face.

Murdock flew through the front door of the barracks and took the stairs to his unit two at a time as he fought to get his keys out of his pocket. After fumbling to get them into the door lock he wondered why he even bothered to lock the door. He didn't have anything anyone would want to steal in his quarters, other than his meds. The door swung open and he slammed it behind him not even breaking stride as he continued past the living room, kicking off his shoes, on course for the bedroom.

As he entered the room he nearly fell, but quickly righted himself.

"Damn it Billy! I'm sorry boy, but Facey needs me! I don't have time to play right now. I ain't even supposed to have a dog in here! If they find out about you I'll be in hot water too – why did I let Face talk me into sneaking you in here? You are such a good boy but the last thing I need right now is to get covered in dog hair. Go lie down."

He scooted the dog out of his room and ran for the closet, threw his red ball cap onto his bed and pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped it on the floor as he started chanting again this time aloud,

"If you look the part, you can play the part... If you look the part, you can play the part..."

He stopped in the bathroom, throwing a suit bag onto a wall hook and turning to the mirror to comb his normally wild hair.

Meeting the eyes of his reflection caused him to speak out, "C'mon, James! I need you – I gotta do this for Face. Hannibal left me in charge. He had faith. Why can't you be yourself? Is being your self really that damn hard?"

He eyed the reflection of his Class A uniform hanging on the wall hook as he wished the colonel was here.

2 weeks earlier

As the C130 touched down Murdock couldn't help but critique the landing of the young pilot. He hated not being the one flying but it wasn't Hannibal's call. Since it was out of the hands of his CO, he couldn't complain too much. The team was being stationed state-side at Fort Bragg for a while. After being together as a team just shy of three years the Captain finally felt that he was on an upswing.

He was part of a solid team that had become friends quickly, despite the fact that the first day they met he had set Face's arm on fire and almost dumped BA out of his chopper somewhere in the Mexican mountains while from escaping from General Tuco. That was something BA was never going to let him forget – even if Murdock had saved his life. He knew now it hadn't been the best of first impressions but he had been so jacked up on pills it was a damn miracle that he hadn't decided that he could ram the other chopper out of the sky bumper-car style.

Back on the runway the plane had come to a complete stop. The captain picked up his rucksack and went over to nudge BA awake.

"Hey c'mon Sleeping Beauty, we're here! It's time to go find our new quarters." He poked at the groggy man who was using his own rucksack as a pillow.

"Five more minutes Momma..." yawned BA.

Murdock smiled mischievously. He scouted out the ramp leading down to the tarmac, noting that Hannibal and Face were already at the bottom waiting for them to join them. He heard Hannibal holler "Captain! Get the Sergeant moving, let's go!"

"Comin' Boss-Man! Be right there!" He yelled down the ramp with a smile in his eyes.

Turning his attention back to the sleeping man, he bent down and whispered to BA "Alright but if you stay here you're going to find yourself waking up somewhere over Ohio... _Scooter_!" BA eyes' snapped open and with a manic laugh Murdock sprinted away knowing that BA would be right on his tail. BA hated that Murdock had learned his childhood nickname when he took a phone message from his Momma last year, but true to the Captain's word he hadn't told Hannibal or Face… yet.

Murdock cleared the ramp and he could see that Hannibal and Face were getting into a jeep that had just pulled up. As Face was climbing into the back the pilot threw his pack in and hurdled into the rear seat behind the driver, forcing Face to take the middle seat.

"Should I assume that BA is on his way out and that you don't want to sit next to him?" Face smirked at his friend.

"I just told him that if he didn't get up he would wake up somewhere over Ohio." Murdock laughed as he put his own spin on the truth.

"You owe me!" Face stated as he climbed in. Peck looked over his shoulder and noted that BA looked much like a bear that was woken up much too soon as he came clambering down the C-130's ramp.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the anything A-Team related or any other known characters that may be referred to during my story. O/C are mine.

* * *

><p>After a debriefing on their latest mission the guys were sent out to find their new quarters. As luck would have it Face and Murdock were assigned to the same building of officer barracks. Standing outside of the door, Murdock read the rules that were listed on a sign and started to shake his head.<p>

"I can't stay here Facey! It says 'NO PETS' what am I going to do with Billy?" Murdock exclaimed.

Face pondered the situation, knowing that Murdock would be heartbroken if Face told him that he would have to get rid of the dog, or as BA often told him, that the dog wasn't real. The pilot brushed it off coming from BA but Face knew that it would have a different affect if he dismissed the dog too.

Face turned to Murdock and took hold of both of the older man's shoulders and looked him square in the eyes, "If you look the part, you can play the part." Face told him.

Murdock tipped his head and blinked at the con-man. Face explained his impromptu plan to the bewildered Captain "If you don't look at him or speak to him and just let him follow along with us, no one will question you having a dog. They may wonder why one is following you but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, ok buddy?" Face said with a smile as he patted the pilot on the shoulder.

"Yeah! I can do that. Just as Face said, Billy, just follow along!" Murdock turned and headed for the door as Face trailed the pilot and his invisible companion.

The boys successfully managed to sneak Billy past the front desk and up to Murdock's room. He took a few minutes to unload his belongings, but since Murdock traveled light it didn't take long until he was unpacked. The pilot decided he would go find Face and see if he wanted to meet up with BA and Hannibal for a beer and something to eat; it had been a long day.

Face called Hannibal's cell to see what the plan was, however much to Face's surprise his CO had already signed out a jeep and picked up BA. The two were already en route to pick them up when Face called. Hannibal had suggested a small bar and grill just off base that he had been to on a previous visit to Fort Bragg, and that sounded just fine to the other three men. After checking out at the guard house they were on their way.

The bar was a bit dark, lit by dim frosted lights and neon signs. There were a few pool tables and big solid wood tables and chairs throughout the rest of the bar. The team settled around a vacant table and ordered a round of beer before looking over the menu. The beer was flowing and as the food arrived at the table the jokes about the new kinds of trouble they were going to find state-side had officially started.

After dinner and a few more rounds they were just shooting the breeze and chatting like they had done so many times before. The team was starting to get a little loud but not unruly when Face piped up "Damn Murdock, is that still your first beer?"

"Yeah, but someone's got to drive that jeep back to base and get all you party animals home. Besides I'm not supposed to drink much with my meds so I'll be the DD tonight. My treat." Murdock said with a smile.

Face blinked warily "Thanks buddy! A toast to Murdock, our dedicated driver!"

"Here! Here!" said BA and Hannibal as they joined the toast, roaring with laughter.

The captain chuckled "Just remember all you guys are bigger than me so I will drive ya'll home but I am not carrying any of you."

Just then a chair slid in between Hannibal and Face and a young man sat down, turning to Hannibal as if he knew him. The kid had platinum blonde hair with cold grey eyes. He was average height with a slim muscular build, and was sporting a slight tan. As he started to speak the shock that he had just joined them with out as much as a "hello" circled the group, and even Hannibal looked amazed by the brashness this kid was exhibiting.

"Colonel Smith, my name's Douglas Carter, Lieutenant Douglas Carter. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I've read a lot about you and your unit, and I am honoured to meet you and your team." He offered his hand to the perplexed Colonel.

The members of Hannibal's team looked around at each other trying to read what each other was thinking and at the same time figure out where this was going. Meanwhile Hannibal shook the out-stretched hand and the newcomer continued, "Sergeant Baracus, I hear you're an amazing mechanic and an even better combat driver. And Captain Murdock, you were one hell of a pilot…"

Murdock sat up straight in his chair ready for a fight. Before he could say anything Face was on his feet and cutting into Carter, "What the hell do you mean 'was'? He _is_ the best damn pilot in the Army and probably the entire Joint Service!" Face shouted at the outsider.

"Is that before he crashed his chopper and became a P.O.W., or after he took a hiatus in a mental institution in Mexico?" chided Carter through a snake-like smile.

Face was ready to swing - and Murdock was more then willing to let him. Not wanting Face to get in trouble for saving his bruised pride the captain grabbed him around the mid-section and started to walk him to the door "C'mon Facey. Ya know sticks an' stones may break my bones." Then he called out over his shoulder, "But names can never hurt me!".

Face, always needing to put in the last word slurred to Murdock, "That's Bullshit! How can you put up with crap like that?".

BA was bringing up the rear as Hannibal settled the bill, no doubt planning to tear a strip off of the arrogant lieutenant for his statements regarding his pilot. After only a few minutes Hannibal joined them at the jeep where Murdock was in the driver's seat and Face and BA had climbed into the back. BA only grumbled once that Murdock was going to be driving him home and Murdock resisted the urge to suggest that they could try a few barrel rolls, figuring they already had had enough drama for tonight.

After Murdock cleared the guard house he dropped BA off at his quarters they headed for Hannibal's house. How the Boss-Man had managed to procure a house when it was just him living there alone Murdock didn't know, but he had seen weirder things happen on base, so he didn't question it.

He noticed Hannibal look behind them and laugh, "Face is out cold! Are you sure you're not carrying people home tonight, Captain?" joked Hannibal, waiting for a comeback from the pilot. After no answer Hannibal looked at Murdock and wondered what was going on in his head. The man was unusually quiet and focused. Hannibal sensed there was more to it then not being familiar with the base.

When the captain parked the jeep in front of his house Hannibal took the opportunity to find his answer.

"Murdock, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. But man! That kid just pissed me off tonight, Boss. What do you think he was up to?" Murdock asked.

"I dunno Kid, but something tells me we haven't seen the end of Lieutenant Douglas Carter."

"That's too bad – I don't really care to see him again." Murdock added with a hint of a pout.

"Have a good night Captain and just forget what that jerk said. You are one hell of an Officer, a damn good friend and an even better pilot." exclaimed Hannibal as he got out of the jeep and staggered a little up to the door.

"Thanks, Colonel." he whispered to himself as he drove off with Face fast asleep in the back of the jeep.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the anything A-Team related or any other known characters that may be referred to during my story. O/C are mine.

* * *

><p>It was a busy morning for Murdock who had 'borrowed' Hannibal's jeep to get some groceries and a few items for his new quarters. He was back at the barracks by 1120 hours and just as he was about to pull open the door he had just unlocked with his one quasi-free finger when a cold but familiar voice spoke out "Here Captain, let me get that for you."<p>

Murdock turned to see Lieutenant Carter's icy eyes and cold smile as he propped open the door for the Captain whom he had verbally slammed the night before. Hesitantly Murdock thanked the Lieutenant, and started to walk on to his unit when he heard footsteps follow him around the corner.

"Sir?" called Carter as Murdock stopped and slowly turned.

The young officer jogged a few steps to catch up and after taking a deep breath blurted out "I just wanted to apologize for last night, I was out of line. Blaming it on the beer would be easy but wrong, and I hope we can put that outburst behind us and start again on the right foot."

Murdock looked the kid in the eyes. They were expressionless, and so was Carter's body language. Something in Murdock's gut screamed 'this kid is bad news – run!'. However knowing that over the years he, himself had made awesome first impressions, much against his instincts, Murdock opted for the high road. He forced a smile for the kid, and said as positively as he could muster "Okay kid, I'll give ya another shot, we'll start with a clean slate – but don't make me regret it."

"Thank you Sir!" and as fast as he had come around the corner he was gone. Chills went up Murdock's spine.

He started up the stairs to his quarters. As he rounded the corner to his door there was Face curled up in a ball, sitting on the floor leaning against his door. The pilot smiled to himself as he looked down at Face over his aviator sunglasses.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Murdock with a grin.

"Hungry, and please tell me you bought Aspirin." Face winced at the sound of his own voice.

Murdock smiled unlocking the door. After setting down the bags of groceries he fished out the Aspirin for Face and gave him a glass of water. "Keep those down and I'll make you some breakfast."

"What the hell happened last night?" Face wondered aloud, "I don't remember coming home and I found some awesome bruises on my ribs and my arm this morning."

"I brought you home and I guess the bruises are either from me getting you in from the jeep or from when I stopped you from getting into that fight at the bar."

"Fight! What fight?" exclaimed Face, causing his pounding head to throb.

"A young Lieutenant had some not so nice things to say about my career history. You were going to defend my honour, but I couldn't let you get into trouble for me. So I prevented it by restraining you." commented Murdock as he put a jug of anti-freeze in to the fridge.

Normally, Face would have found that odd but he had learned that Murdock had some odd culinary techniques and was still one hell of a cook. He figured the odd ingredients were mostly for show, he didn't think the pilot would really put anti-freeze in someone's food.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Murdock was busy putting shotgun shells and aftershave in the cupboard so Face went to answer the door. Just as he had suspected, Hannibal and BA were looking for a 'Murdock breakfast' to cure their hangovers too.

"Good morning Slugger, how are you feeling?" Hannibal laughed with a set of play punches to Face's abs that were unsuccessfully blocked by the younger man.

"Rotten." Face replied with a bit of a laugh.

"Hey Boss-Man! Guess who lives here and was nosin' around for a chance to apologize to me this morning?" Murdock called from the kitchen over the sound of bacon frying in the pan.

"Let me guess. It wasn't our new 'friend' Lieutenant Douglas Carter, was it?" Hannibal played along.

"The one and only!" proclaimed Murdock.

"I really didn't like him – was it him you stopped me from hitting? 'Cause if it was, I wish you hadn't!" remarked Face.

"The Captain made the right call Face, that's not a good way to start at a new base. Finding yourself in the MP's shack on the first night is something you should avoid." Hannibal advised.

"So what's the plan Hannibal?" BA asked changing the subject as he watched Murdock crack eggs into a large skillet. The sergeant was looking forward to his breakfast.

"Well, you boys get two whole weeks to settle into life here at Fort Bragg. I'm here for this week, and I'm in meetings all next week. Colonel Stuff. However, General Matheson, the base commander, is quite fond of the idea of you boys finding something to do that's 'useful to the Fort' when I don't have you out on missions." Hannibal said with a smile as he chewed on an unlit cigar. "Matheson said the motor pool always needs help to keep rolling and you are more then welcome over there BA, if that's something you want to do. Face, there are currently no openings as a towel boy at the women's locker room at the sports complex – I already checked. So I put in a good word for you with Captain Henderson who runs the marksman courses and she is looking forward to a little help."

"She?" Face verified.

"Yes, she - and you're welcome." Hannibal smiled with a hint of jealously.

"What about me Boss-Man? Any death-defying, white knuckle, aerial missions for yours truly?" Murdock crowed.

Taking a sip of the coffee that Murdock had just put down, the Colonel continued with the mission for the Captain "Yes, actually, I do." At that the pilot spun an about-turn so fast the scrambled eggs on his wooden spoon almost hit BA in the face. After his quick dodge they landed perfectly on his plate instead.

"Hey watch it, fool! Those eggs are hot!" BA scolded.

"Oh, calm down Bosco. Them flyin' that far they'd be cooled enough to not burn ya." Picking up in a flawless French accent he continued, "and bezides, you said you were 'ungry. Think of zem as your appetizer. Voilà." adding a small bow for effect. At that BA picked up his fork and dug in.

Murdock returned his attention to the Colonel who was biting his lip so hard to keep from laughing it looked like it was starting to hurt.

"So what's the mission, Boss?" Murdock pressed.

"Well, General Matheson wondered if you would be willing to help with flight school, teaching the new guys some of your 'magic'. It could be a different kind of rush then you would be looking for but it gets you into the air." Hannibal replied.

"Hey they gotta learn somewhere – yeah I'll do it! Sounds like fun, moulding the minds of tomorrow's pilots." Murdock replied rubbing his hands together like an evil super genius and adding a diabolical "Bwaa-ha-ha".

"Hell no Hannibal!" BA objected, "That means any pilot down the road could have been trained by this crazy ass fool! That's a whole other kind of scary!"

Murdock leaned into BA's eating space and put another scoop of eggs on his plate to act as a pacifier and whispered "That's the idea. An Army of crazy – we'd be unstoppable." And with another manic laugh he returned to the stove to check on the bacon.

No one spoke but BA returned to his eggs just as the Captain had planned. Face and Hannibal were doing everything they could to not erupt into laughter, which included avoiding eye contact with each other. Just as everyone regained control a can opener cut the silence and BA looked over to see what Murdock was doing now. After recognizing what the Captain was opening he exclaimed "Fool, what the hell are you doin' with that dog food? I ain't eatin' that!"

"Good, 'cause it's not for you, it's for Billy. And don't you go getting' him all riled up and barkin' because they don't know that Face and I snuck him in here last night." warned Murdock. He dumped the can of food into a brand new blue dog bowl inscribed with big letters that said "Billy" and filled the red one beside it with water. He set them both down on the floor next to the fridge. "We're not allowed to have pets and I would appreciate you keeping it quiet that I have him in here." He added.

"I saw nothing." Hannibal said with a smirk around his cigar. Face barely contained his smile with his hand.

"Of course you didn't Hannibal, because there _is no dog_!" exclaimed BA shaking his head and wishing the rest of his breakfast was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the anything A-Team related or any other known characters that may be referred to during my story. O/C are mine.

* * *

><p>The guys took to life around the base quickly. Face had met up, and hooked up with Captain 'Selena' Henderson in record time. He was finding it quite easy to divide his free time between hanging out with the team and meeting up with her for 'extra curricular activities'. Face was enjoying Fort Bragg a lot. Neither BA nor Murdock had any major complaints either. Both were filling their time doing things they loved, however Murdock was starting to doubt if this was the kind of "white knuckled ride" he had been looking for.<p>

Some of the guys Murdock had been taking up were so green that they made Mary Poppins look like a fighter pilot with an umbrella. It was decidedly a bad day when the captain had taken to carrying air sickness bags for his students, but not as quite bad as the day he discovered that there was a need for them.

After his student's latest attempt at a crash landing was adverted, he was met by Colonel Anderson.

"Captain, how are they looking up there?" the silver haired colonel asked.

Without missing a beat the captain retorted "Green and nauseous, sir."

With a laugh the colonel answered "It will take time for them to get steady but I am sure they all will."

"All of them? That include Park, sir?" Murdock replied with hesitation. The last flight he took with Lieutenant Park was easily the worst.

"Well actually Lieutenant Park submitted a request to transfer to aircraft maintenance after the incident on Wednesday." Anderson said with a smirk.

"Well sir, to be fair, I'm used to the hostel fire coming from outside the plane, not the pilot's seat."

"Rightfully so Captain, but to be frank with you, I'm not here to check on the progress of the men. Don't get me wrong – I do like to know the status of the men - but I am here passing along a message from Colonel Smith." Anderson paused "I don't like being his damned errand boy but I've known John for so long that one little favour can't hurt. He wants you to meet him at his house at 1630, alone. He was very adamant about that part – got it?"

"1630, alone – got it sir."

"Dismissed Captain." And with that Anderson turned towards his office, leaving Murdock to wonder why the colonel wanted to see just him.

* * *

><p>At precisely 1630 hours Murdock hopped up the three steps and triple-knocked on the door of the colonel's house. Through the screen door Murdock saw Hannibal look out from the kitchen.<p>

"Oh, right on time. Come in Captain." Hannibal called out to his visitor.

Murdock pulled open the door and headed towards where he had seen Hannibal a moment before but the room was empty. He suddenly heard a voice call down from upstairs "Grab us a couple of beers from the fridge and find a place to sit. I'll be right down."

Murdock made his way to the fridge that was poorly stocked – there were some take out containers from the Chinese food the team ordered few nights ago, two bottles of water, and an open box of beer just shy of a dozen. Murdock shook his head and thought it was a good thing he feed these guys because otherwise they could starve. Grabbing two beers he popped the caps and threw them into the can next to the fridge. The captain made his way to the living room.

The living room had a matching couch and chair and a small fire place but no TV. There was a desk in the corner that had some file folders, a laptop and a few loose papers scattered about. Next to it was a small bookshelf full of books of all kinds. Reference, personal reading and even a cookbook that didn't look like it had ever been used. Next to that was a small cigar box.

Murdock moved to the couch and set the beers down on two of the coasters on the small coffee table just as Hannibal entered the room. "How are you enjoying the teaching job Captain?" the colonel asked.

"We'll just say it's really testing the strength of my anti-anxiety medication, Boss." sighed Murdock through his grin.

"As long as they hold out, you should be fine. So the kids are a little green around the collar, huh?" Smith coaxed.

"Oh they're green alright. I now carry barf bags because one kid was green all over my cockpit. Another tried to land today - without putting down his landing gear! I thought I was going to need one of those bags myself. I feel like I am teaching drivers-ed not flight school, Boss. But after this week I may just join BA in starting that 'afraid to fly support group'." needled Murdock.

"Well, I have something else to drop on you but hopefully it won't be as bad." Hannibal replied as he walked over to his desk, continuing the conversation "What have you heard about these thefts on base since we got here?"

"Well, that one guy in our building had his stereo lifted. And BA said that a jeep parked behind the motor pool had two of its tires taken off." the captain replied.

"Oh there's more - two riffles were taken from the range last week as well as a toolbox from the flight hanger." Hannibal pulled a cigar out of the box on the bookshelf.

"It seems to be circling us, since we got here last week." Murdock observed.

"It gets better. Our 'friend' Lieutenant Carter came to see me yesterday, wanting to know if we had an opening in our Alpha Team."

"Hell no!" Murdock choked out "What did you tell him Colonel?"

"Well I was a little more diplomatic then you, but that was my first thought, to be honest." The colonel replied as he lit his freshly cut cigar. "I went and pulled his file, and two things stood out to me. One - he has been quite the little trouble maker during his time here at Bragg, and two - he doesn't live in the same building as you and Face."

Hannibal handed Murdock the file and he looked through it. A lot of petty crap and insubordination accusations, nothing that would stick, but one thing was sure - he didn't live in the same building as the officers in Hannibal's command.

"Shit! If he's the one that stole the stereo, I let him into the building!" cried Murdock.

"I think he did but I can't prove anything yet. I also haven't told BA or Face about this and I don't plan to, Captain" Hannibal replied.

Murdock looked at the colonel hesitantly "Why Boss? Faceman is second in command; I'm just the pilot. You oughta tell Facey, Colonel."

"Yes Captain, normally I'd agree with you since we do work that way in the field. But here at Bragg you would be seen as my second in command, based on rank. I know you don't want that position - you've been very clear with me about that - but you may have to play it here for appearances. Besides, we don't need to give Face reason to be anywhere near Carter. I'm sure Carter believes that Face is the one that he can manipulate. That's what he was doing at the bar that first night, he wanted to see who took the bait. He was looking for you to react, but Face was first on the defence. Carter now sees him as the easiest target." Hannibal pointed out.

"He wants to make an opening, 'cause he sees himself on our team." said Murdock, as he saw the pieces fall into place. "But, why?"

"Glory, girls, the adrenaline rush? Who can say? But, I leave tomorrow and I'll be away for almost a week. That's when he'll make his move, and if I'm right, he's going to. That will put the ball in your court. I'm sure you'll figure out what to do, son."

Murdock sat back on the couch clutching his beer "I'll play XO but, I don't have to like it."

"That's fair. I will tell Face and BA if anything goes wrong they should state you as their XO, okay?" the colonel confirmed.

"Just peachy." Murdock replied taking a sip of his beer.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the anything A-Team related or any other known characters that may be referred to during my story. O/C are mine.

* * *

><p>It had been another stellar day at flight school, just like the day before, and the day before that one too. Murdock had never been more ready to see the end of the day. As he exited the hanger a jeep pulled up behind him and a voice called out "They gave you your choice of duty, son. Anything, anywhere. Do you believe that shit? Where do you think you wanna go?"<p>

Murdock just shook his head, knowing the voice of the horribly executed movie quote belonged to Face. Then looking over to the jeep with a smile he replied "I thought of being an instructor, sir. Seemed a lot more fun in Top Gun."

"God help us! C'mon buddy; I'll buy you a beer. Looks like you could use it. Seems like the ankle biters have gotten to you today." Face quipped as Murdock jumped into the passenger seat.

"Ankle biters, huh? Some of them are older then you, ya know." Murdock laughed as Face drove off in search of BA and some food.

After picking BA up at the motor pool the guys stopped briefly at the guard house around 1830 hours on their way off base. They were headed back to the bar and grill that Hannibal took them to their first night on base. Once they arrived they opted for a smaller table in the corner and ordered a round of drinks.

It didn't take long until the guys were joking around about Murdock's tribulations with flight school, among other things.

"Man, Murdock I'd have to be on some pretty strong drugs to get on a plane with some of the kids you keep talking about." BA groaned after the telling of some of Murdock's newest tails.

"I am BA, and at times they're not strong enough." Murdock lamented "But to be fair, I am down to just three kids that scare the shit out of me, just three. They need extra help so I end up with them the most. 'Give 'em to the crazy guy, he won't care'. I'm sure that's what's going on. Damn sure!"

Face just laughed "Well I am sorry that your work is taking so much out of you buddy, but so is mine. Selena, I mean Captain Henderson, is just so demanding. It's hard to get any rest with her around…"

"Don't even start man, I don't want to hear it! How can you even compare that to Murdock's job? That's just cruel. You're supposed to be this fool's friend, not rubbin' salt into his wounds." BA fired at Face in a rare moment of actually defending the pilot.

Murdock just grinned shaking his head as he downed the rest of his beer, "Ya know Facey, there was this movie called 'An Officer and a Gentleman'. You're 'bout half way there. You should watch it and see if you can figure out the rest!"

"Har Har Har! You guys are a riot! And just for that I'm changing the subject now, Captain Smart Ass. Why did Hannibal tell us to name you as XO while he was away 'if the need arose'?" Face said leaning back in his chair arms folded across his chest, holding onto his beer.

"Man." BA said shaking his head "The colonel told ya to keep that under wraps, Face."

"I want to know what's up so I'm asking my XO. So XO, what'd'ya know?" Face chortled.

Murdock paused. "First thing I know is, I am driving back to base because you should be cut off soon, or I'll be carrying you back to your quarters again. The second thing is that Hannibal is convinced that there could be trouble while he's gone, and wanted to keep any issues from going outside of his command. Based on rank, it got slapped on me. That's all there is to it." He answered, thinking the Boss-Man would be quite impressed with his diplomacy.

Face looked Murdock over and replied "You trying to take my job, buddy?"

Murdock shook his head "Nope, but I'd give you mine in a heartbeat if you want it." He answered "If you guys don't mind I'd like to go home. I have to be in the air with one of my under-achievers at 0800 and I'd like to get some sleep."

Face seemed satisfied with his answer and agreed it was time to get back to base.

* * *

><p>The next morning at exactly 0800 hours the plane that was being controlled by Murdock's student screamed down the runway and into the air. A decent little take-off but Murdock was more concerned with this one's landing. Lieutenant Brimax had most of the other stuff figured out. Landing was this kid's Achilles heel. Brimax was a nice kid and was starting to shed his nerves enough to make casual conversation with the Captain. Several minutes of quiet passed until the kid broke the silence.<p>

"Did you hear about the action on base last night, sir?"

"Nope, but please tell me it didn't have anything to do with Lieutenant Peck and Captain Henderson." Murdock moaned.

"Sir?" Brimax stalled.

"Nevermind Birmax" Murdock righted knowing he needed to think more – blurt less. "What action on base?"

"Someone stole General Matheson's 1960 Corvette Convertible from outside his house last night."

Murdock paused wondering if this was another one of Carter's stunts – of course it was. This was ballsy but it would play right into a motive against Face. It was pretty common knowledge that Face had a thing for Corvettes and that he had been admiring the Generals' car since they first arrived on base. This was just too easy to be just a coincidence.

"Do you know if they've found the car yet?" the captain inquired as nonchalantly as he could, but he figured that his tension was starting to show.

"Yeah. About two blocks from the single occupancy officer barracks, why?" That was all Murdock needed to hear. He needed to find Face _now_.

"Kid, you're better then a damn newspaper! For that, I'm going to level with ya. You are god-awful at landing, everything else – you're golden! It's just the damn landing that's holding you back, and I really need to be somewhere else right now. I'm going to make a deal with you. _If_ you turn around and land this bird with your landing gear _down_ and _no other_ incidents then I'll pass you. That's it – alright?" Murdock bolstered and Brimax smiled, doing as he was told and returning to the runway.

Twenty minutes later Murdock ran into the motor pool looking for BA. Spotting him under a jeep on a creeper, the captain jogged over. He dropped onto the floor and scurried under too.

Catching BA completely off guard, he bellowed "Fool! What the hell are you doin' here?"

"Well, the kid crashed the damn plane and I gotta find Face. He's not at the range, have you seen him?" replied Murdock.

BA blinked, bewildered and then rolled out from under the jeep, stood up, grabbing Murdock's Converse shoe, and pulled him out too. "Your student crashed the plane? – Are you alright? D-did he forget the landing gear again?" BA stammered.

"No. He made the landing fine; he got over excited thinking he was going to pass and forgot the brakes. Then he clipped the hanger with his wing. I don't think I can pass him yet." Murdock surmised.

"Ya think?" BA groaned.

"Never mind all that. I really need to know where Face is." Just then a voice rang out through the garage.

"I know where he is." Murdock spun around to find Lieutenant Carter as cool as ever, arms crossed with a satisfied grin spreading across his face.

"They took him in this morning after an anonymous tip told them Peck had something to do with the theft of the General Matheson's Vette." Carter oozed with confidence.

"What are you jabberin' about fool? And who are 'they'?" BA snapped at Carter.

"You guys haven't heard huh? The Military Police are sure that Peck is the one responsible for all the thefts on base; after all, they did start the day after you got here. Well, I have to be going now. See ya boys." and with that Carter left the garage.

BA turned to Murdock with anger in his eyes, and asked a question that he already knew the answer to "Hannibal knew this was going to happen, didn't he?"

Murdock answered with just a nod of his head and bolted out of the bay door towards his barracks without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the anything A-Team related or any other known characters that may be referred to during my story. O/C are mine.

* * *

><p>BA had grabbed a jeep and took off just a few minutes after Murdock ran out of the motor pool, but all the way to Murdock's quarters there was no sign of the pilot anywhere on the road. When BA arrived at Face and Murdock's building he put the jeep in the visitors' spot and ran up to Murdock's room. He noted the police tape adorning Face's door as he ran by to find the pilot.<p>

When BA arrived, Murdock's door was unlocked so he just went in. The pilot's Converse shoes were tossed on the floor between the kitchen and the bedroom and a grey printed t-shirt was on the floor in front of the closed bedroom door. BA knocked on the door and was about to announce himself when it swung open.

"Hey good thing you're here Bosco. Would'ya happen to have a jeep?" Murdock asked as he tied his tie.

"Yeah I got a jeep, did ya think I'd just run here like a crazy man?" BA retorted.

"Good. I need to get to the MPs station; you should know it's only a two minute run here from the motor pool, if you cut through the woods over there." Murdock said gesturing to the trees as he put on his jacket ignoring BA's insult.

"I'll drive – but what's the plan?" BA asked.

"I dunno. I'm making this up as I go." Murdock said as he grabbed his beret off the bed and headed for the door.

As the two men walked down the hall the conversation continued "Hannibal didn't tell you what to do?" BA grilled.

"No, I think he assumed I'd figure it out. Like a 'big boy'." Murdock snapped. "You know BA, for the record, I've been in charge of guys before. Back, before Mexico… and after that I didn't want to anymore 'cause being in charge just sucks. That's a hard lesson to learn but I did, so I'm goin' to get Face home, fix Carter's little red wagon, strap that twerp to it and push him down the biggest hill I can find; then it isn't my problem anymore – is that alright with you?"

BA turned to Murdock, but found he had nothing to add. The Captain never talked about anything that happened before Mexico and BA figured that this wasn't the time to ask. Instead he just got into the drivers seat of the jeep with Murdock riding shotgun, and drove to the MP station. Both men were secretly wishing that Hannibal was here.

* * *

><p>Face was in a small grey room. There he sat at a small metal table, and across from him a large mirror was set into the wall. Next to it there was a dark grey door that hadn't opened for over an hour. Face hated this room. He hated how he felt after his night out with the guys, his head was pounding. He didn't understand why MPs had burst through his door at 0600 shouting and ordering him down on the floor.<p>

He remembered telling them that Colonel Smith was his CO _and_ 'remembered' to say that his XO was Captain Murdock. In fact, he even told them the captain lived just five doors down from the room they were dragging him out of in nothing but his boxer shorts.

Now, he was just pissed off. It had to be almost 0930 and no one had even brought him some water or let him go to the john. It was at that moment the door flew open and a man a little older then his self walked in. He was wearing a tan sports coat, had short dark hair and had a sour expression on his face – Face just knew this was not going to be his day.

"Good morning Lieutenant, I am Detective Saunders. Do you know why you are here?"

"Not a clue, but did you call Captain Murdock? I am sure he can help sort this whole thing out." Peck smiled trying to actually co-operate so he could get the hell out of this room. Hannibal had emphasised that Face needed to put faith in Murdock, but he was still not really sure what the captain's antics could do to help things along.

"No, and to be honest, it's not really any of his business Peck. You see when you stole General Matheson's Corvette it became my business, not his." hissed Saunders. "And that stereo, the toolbox, the tires from the motor pool and the pair of riffles from the range. Any of this ringing any bells, kid? You have access to all those locations thanks to your buddies."

Face just blinked. Part of him wondered if he was still asleep and just dreaming all of this, maybe he was still drunk. "You can't be serious! I didn't take anything, w-what proof do you have?"

"I have an informant who is willing to testify that he saw you in the General's car last night and we have been tipped off to your stash of stolen goods. MPs are over there now." Just then there was a knock at the door and it opened as a younger man peeked in, looked around and addressed Saunders.

"Sir, you are needed out here… immediately."

The detective walked to the door and turned back to Face. "I'll be right back to read you your rights Lieutenant." He smiled as he walked out of the room.

Saunders walked down the hall, grinning to himself. His informant had made this an open and shut case. He spotted the young man who had called him out of interrogation talking to an Army Ranger Captain. As Saunders approached the man he reached out his hand and said "You must be Captain Mur…"

But before he could finish the captain cut in, ready for a fight, eyes lit with anger "And you must be the S.O.B who should have called me this morning when Lieutenant Peck told you I was his XO!" Murdock hollered so the entire room stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on the now paling Saunders "Why the hell wasn't I informed you had my boy? I just found out from your… _associate_ here that he was dragged out of his room at 0600 – well it's damn near 1000 and I'm still waiting for a goddamn phone call! Do you care to explain this to me?"

Saunders was taken aback as the captain that was described by others as happy-go-lucky was the same infuriated man he was dealing with now. As the detective tried to find words to explain, Murdock was off again "What time was this damn car supposedly taken by the Lieutenant, huh? Do you have that answer for me? Speak up, boy!"

Saunders jumped at the opening "At 2040 the car was reported as stolen by the General. We have an eye witness who…" Murdock cut him off again.

"Did you check the guard house logs, that _will_ show you that the Lieutenant, Sergeant Baracus and myself left the base at 1830 last night and did not return until 0215 this morning?" Pausing for effect but still not letting Saunders get a word in the captain continued "No I didn't think so. In fact I'm willing to bet you haven't dug at all because the morning the stereo was stolen Peck was with Baracus and Colonel Smith in my quarters eating breakfast and none of us have been questioned yet regarding that incident. Are you seeing a pattern here Detective? I sure as hell am."

The captain added one last thing for the detective to chew over "I bet I even know who your eye witness is. It's Lieutenant Douglas Carter, _isn't it_? He's had a bone to pick with Peck since the night we got here and I know for a fact he was in the barracks without just cause the day the stereo was stolen. And with that, I see no further reason that you need to hold Peck any longer. So if you go get him, I'll be more then happy to take him home now… _Detective_."

Saunders looked at Murdock, not sure if he should say anything more to the enraged man. He did wonder about the look in the captain's eyes – it was somehow, just wrong.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes BA was getting impatient. After twenty he was restless but after thirty minutes it was taking every bit of self-control he had to stay in the jeep as Murdock had ordered him to. That was too weird - BA wasn't sure if the captain had ever issued an order in the time he had known him, but after forty minutes he decided was going to have to break it.<p>

BA stood up and took two steps towards the station when he saw Murdock bound out the front door, followed closely by Face who was only wearing his silk boxers and Murdock's Ranger uniform jacket. The coat was a little tight, but better then nothing on a cool spring morning. A smile spread across BA's face at the fact the lone pilot had managed to get Face out of this very sticky situation so quickly.

Face jumped into the back of the jeep and Murdock reclaimed his seat up front. "C'mon BA, let's get back to my place for some lunch." Murdock offered.

With no complaint from Face and a "Hell yeah!" from BA they were off.

As they drove Face asked "How the hell did you do that buddy? I mean that guy was ready to send me off up the river without a paddle when he left that room. Then I heard you yelling, and just ten minutes later we're here in the jeep."

"They had nothing on you really. Just a bad informant and circumstance; you probably would have been acquitted before you even went to trial." Murdock replied.

BA glanced over at the captain and inquired "What did you tell them to get him out so quick?"

Murdock shook his head slowly "You ever hear, 'If you can't dazzle them with brilliance, baffle them with bullshit'?"

Both Face and BA looked at each other through the rear view mirror and in unison replied "Yeah!"

"It's a _lot_ like that." He grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "I just threw it in the Detectives' face that he had no proof. A simple look at the guard house log would'a gave you a decent alibi for last night. All while channelling Jack Nicholson from 'A Few Good Men'. I really wanted to shout '**You can't handle the truth!**' but I just couldn't fit it in. Too bad, really. I love that movie."

BA and Face once again exchanged glances and begin to laugh so hard it eventfully prompted Murdock to recommend they pull over. He had already been in one crash this morning; he didn't want to make it two before noon.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the anything A-Team related or any other known characters that may be referred to during my story. O/C are mine.

* * *

><p>They finally made it to the barracks. BA parked back in the visitors spot and the three men headed up the walk when a voice behind them called out "So, ya got your boy out, huh Captain? Maybe you're not as inept as people think you are."<p>

There was Carter looking as frigid as ever with a stupid smirk on his face. Just the sight of Carter caused Face to lunge at the man but Peck was no match for BA's speed and strength. The Big-Man reeled him back quick, and kept a hold. Murdock saw that BA had Face and took a few steps towards Carter.

"Ya know Dougie, I don't know why you've decided to make our lives hell since we got here, and frankly I don't care, 'cause I'll tell you one thing." Murdock pointed a finger at Carter being careful not to touch him "When you mess with my team you're messin' with my family – and that really pisses me off. Now run along like a good lil' parasite 'til the MPs come to take you on a one way trip to Leavenworth." And with that Murdock turned away and took two steps towards Face and BA, who were standing near the door.

Face shouted "Lookout!"

Murdock turned just in time to block Carter's attack and dropped one well-executed punch in the Lieutenant's face that sent him crashing to the pavement below. Murdock stepped back, rubbing his knuckles and exclaimed "Now _that's_ what I wanted to do when I first met ya, _Dougie._" and then turned towards the doors as BA and Face whooped in awe and disbelief. It was then he noticed several MPs running towards him. Fighting his initial urge to run, Murdock threw his hands in the air and took another step back.

The MPs ran past Murdock and as he lowered his outreached arms, they grabbed Carter up off the ground and began issuing charges and reading him his rights. The charges ranged from multiple counts of theft, break and enter, grand theft auto, larceny, obstruction of justice, and last but not least, assaulting a superior officer. They cuffed Carter and put him in a cruiser as Detective Saunders approached Murdock.

"You okay, Captain? You handled yourself well! Thanks for helping us collar that punk." And with that Saunders got into his car and drove away. Murdock shook his head and mumbled "And they call _me_ crazy?" With that he turned and walked towards Face and BA. Face smiled as he put his hand on the captains' shoulder "Hey Murdock, maybe I should be making you some lunch to thank you, what do ya say?"

Murdock rocked on his heels a little, nervously trying to decide how best to reply to the offer when BA came to his rescue, "Man you can't cook! Nothin' says 'thank you' better then some burnt toast and rubber eggs. Geesh… let the man _cook_! That's what he's good at. You can get him some comic books or a Bugs Bunny DVD, but don't _ever_ offer to cook for him!"

The pilot threw his arms around BA and shouted out "Awwww Bosco! You do care!"

"Get off me you crazy fool, or I'll kick your ass!"

* * *

><p>The boys had just finished their lunch and both Face and Murdock were back in their normal clothing. Face had decided that since he wasn't allowed to cook he could at least do the dishes and Murdock was running low on the urge to fight so he just gave in. Murdock had just flopped out on the couch to find some cartoons when a knock came at the door.<p>

BA was closet to the door and answered it to find a shocked looking Hannibal in the hallway. Hannibal panned around the room, seeing that all three of his men were present and accounted for. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey Boss-Man! You're back early!" Murdock called from the couch.

Hannibal smiled "Yes Captain I am. I got a call at 0630 that my Lieutenant had been taken in on questioning for grand theft auto." Hannibal turned to see an innocent grin creep across Peck's face as he continued to dry dishes. Hannibal walked into the living room and reached down to turn the TV off.

He then walked over to the couch and looked down at the lone occupant and continued, "Then I received a call telling me that at 0835 there was a plane crash on the tarmac and my Captain was seen running away from the scene towards the firing range." Murdock smiled up at Hannibal as he turned away to focus his attention to the man standing next to the now closed door.

"And then I get another phone call as I am flying back here to inform me that at 0930 my Sergeant took, not signed out, but took a jeep from the motor pool and was seen speeding off in a reckless manner." He turned back to the kitchen "Do you care to explain any of this?"

Murdock sat up, as if on cue, got off the couch and took his ball cap off and started to wring it through his fingers. As he approached Hannibal he started to outline the morning's events "Well, ya see Boss…"

Hannibal put his hand up for the captain to stop "Captain, I told you to play XO if you had to. I hope you went with your Jack Nicholson impression, it's great." He paused with a grin. "But I believe that now, that responsibility falls back to Face. He can tell me what happened and you can fill in any blanks – okay?" he asked with a look of understanding.

Murdock stepped backwards and with a smile he slid over the arm, back onto the couch as a wave of relief crashed over him. He was happy that things were back the way they belonged. The team was together - this was his family, and each was, in his own way, just as crazy as he was. He liked it. Murdock was also quite thankful that his CO understood him – as well as anyone ever could.

Just at that moment his thoughts were broken by a perplexed Face standing over him shouting "Wait! You were in a plane crash? When were you gonna tell _me_?"

Yup, life was good.


End file.
